dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Hyun Joon
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Hyun Joon *'Nombre:' 신현준 / Shin Hyun Joon (Sin Hyeon Jun) *'Apodos:' 아랍왕자 ("Príncipe de Arabia") por sus pestañas y su piel morena *'Profesión:' Actor, Escritor y Presentador(MC) *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 74kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Un hermano y tres hermanas, Esposa e hijos. *'Agencia:' Olive9 Entertainment Sobre Shin Hyun Shin Hyun Joon fue un importante atleta de la Universidad de Yonsei antes de iniciar su carrera en el modelaje y la actuación en 1989. Es un devoto cristiano, público el libro foto-ensayo "Confesiones de Shin Hyun Joon" en 2008, que documentó sus impresiones personales sobre la vida y la fe. También es conocido por su trabajo misionero, obras de caridad y voluntariado. Dramas *Ms. Perfect (KBS2, 2017) *Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) *Oh La La Couple (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS, 2012) *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) cameo *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) cameo *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS, 1997) *Son of Wind (KBS, 1995) Películas *Bad Guys Always Die (2016) *Marrying the Mafia 4 (2011) *George and Bong-shik (2010) *Sin of A Family (2010) *Kiss Me, Kill Me (2009) *His Last Gift (2008) *The Worst Man of my Life (2007) cameo *Three Kims (2006) *Sexy Teacher (2006) *Marrying the Mafia 3 (2006) *Barefoot Gi-bong (2006) *Shadowless Sword (2005) *Muyeong geom (The Legend of the Shadowless Sword) (2005) *Marrying the Mafia 2 (2005) *Hi! Dharma 2: Showdown in Seoul (2004) *Face (2004) *Blue (2003) *Guns & Talks (2001) *A Masterpiece in My Life (2000) *Siren (2000) *Bichunmoo (2000) *Soul Guardians (1998) *The Man's Story (1998) *KK Family List (1997) *Maria and the Inn (1997) *Elegy of the Earth (1997) *Channel 69 (1996) *The Gingko Bed (1996) *The Taebaek Mountains (1994) *Love is Oh-Yeah (1993) *Passage to Buddha (1993) *Son of the General III (1992) *Son of the General II (1991) *Son of the General (1990) Programas de TV *Cool Kiz on The Block (KBS 2014 Tennis) * The Dreaming Sea (KBS, 2013) *Show King (Channel A, 2012) *Entertainment Weekly (KBS, 2010-2013) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 2010) Videos Musicales *Heroes (Muzie&Shin Hyun Joon) - "Hero" (2014) *Bobby Kim - "Remember The Last Christmas" *Lee Seung Chul - 말리꽃 *Jo Sungmo - "For Your Soul", junto a Choi Ji Woo *Lee Soo Young - "Never Again" *Kiss - "Because I'm A Girl", junto a la modelo Goo Hye Jin *Zia - "Absentmindedly" *Zia - "Together With A Star In My Heart" *Zia - "Guardian Angel" *Zia - "I Love You I'm Sorry" *Zia - "I'm Happy" *Zia - "Choked With Grief" Colaboraciones * Heroes (Muzie & Shin Hyun Joon) - "Hero" (2014) Libros *Payaso con sonrisas y lágrimas (2013) *Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa (2012) *Confesiones de Shin Hyun Joon (2008) Premios *'2019 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Special Achievement Award (Entertainment Weekly) *'2018 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Special Producer Award (Entertainment Weekly) *'2018' Korea Cable TV Awards: 'Humanist Award *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Artista por Entertainment Weekly *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la excelencia - Categoría actor en Mini Serie por Oh La La Couple *'2011 12th Korea Visual Arts Festival: '''Premio al más fotogénico - Categoría actor de cine *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Especial Programa/Variedades por ''Enjoy Today *'2010 Embajador de Buena Voluntad para la Cruz Roja Nacional de Corea ' *'2010 Embajador de Buena Voluntad para el Día Mundial Sin Tabaco' *'2008 16th Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Premio Cultura Hallyu *'2006 4th Korea Fashion World Awards:' Premio al mejor vestido *'2006 27th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio estrella popularidad por Barefoot Gi Bong *'2006 26th Hawaii International Film Festival: ''Premio estrella de Asia *'2001 Best Dresser Swan Awards: '''Mejor vestido - Categoría actor de cine *'1999 Golden Disk Awards:' Premio al video más popular (Jo Sung Mo por Your Soul) *'1992 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor *'1992 Daejong Film Awards:' Nuevo talento masculino Curiosidades *'Grupo Proyecto:' Heroes (Muzie & Shin Hyun Joon) *'Educación:' Yeouido High School **Yonsei University (Atletismo) **Yonsei University (Periodismo y medios de comunicación. Graduado con honores) *'Especialidades:' Tenis *'Religión:' Cristiano *En la prensa coreana se le conocía como "Prince of Arab", debido a su aspecto exterior y largas pestañas. *Es un profesor de actuación en ''Induk University desde marzo del 2010. *Creó la compañía de producción de cine HJ Film y es el CEO de 3J Cosmetics. *El MV de "''Because I´m A Girl ''" que protagonizó junto a Goo Hye Jin ha traspasado fronteras, debido a su corte melancólico-emocional y la excelente historia que se cuenta en menos de 10 minutos. Prueba de ello son los múltiples videos subidos a youtube y otras redes donde los internautas siguen haciendo diferentes versiones del video. *Se casó con Kim Kyung Mi (Linda Kim), una mujer coreana-americana, 12 años menor que él, en el Grand Hyatt de Seúl el 26 de mayo de 2013. Su mujer está estudiando para obtener un doctorado en música en los Estados Unidos y Shin reveló en su programa Entertainment Weekly que chocó con ella en la puerta de un edificio y se enamoró a primera vista. *En los KBS Drama Adwards 2013 declaró ser un gran fan de IU, y lo dijo en frente de ella. *Se le ha declarado la mejor cara de Corea del Sur. *En 2014 el cantante Muzie decidió crear un dúo llamado "Heroes" junto a el. El 6 de Octubre lanzaron un single y un MV para el tema "Hero", Muzie expreso que quería hacer hacer una canción con la temática de los comics antiguos. En el MV de "Hero" se puede ver que aparecen varios artistas conocidos de ambos haciendo el rol de villanos, mientras que Muzie y Shin Hyun Joon hacen el papel de héroes. *Sufrió un accidente el 16 de Abril de 2015, mientras se encontraba realizando la filmación de una escena de acción de la película China 'Bad Man dies for Sure', el actor recibió los primero auxilios en el set y fue llevado al hospital, donde recibió 10 puntos en su cabeza, sin embargo se informó que no fue nada grave y que el actor retornara al set el 18 de abril. [Noticia] *¡El actor Shin Hyun Joon ha compartido la grandiosa noticia de que él y su esposa pronto darán la bienvenida a un bebé al mundo! El 25 de septiembre de 2015, él publicó una foto en su cuenta de Instagram de sí mismo caminando por la calle con una camisa que dice “papá”. Él escribió un mensaje en Coreano e Inglés: “¡Voy a ser un papá! !Estamos esperando un bebé! Se siente increíble. Prometo ser un gran padre y siempre estar agradecido por todo. Los amo a todos”. La agencia de Shin Hyun Joon, HJ Artists, confirmó la maravillosa noticia, y compartió que la esposa del actor actualmente tiene once semanas de gestación. “Shin Hyun Joon estaba tan conmovido que lloró cuando vió al bebé mientras se movía en la pantalla del ultrasonido“, afirmaron. *¡El actor Shin Hyun Joon ha anunciado que su esposa está embarazada de su segundo hijo! Después de hacer una declaración pública a principios de esta semana, Shin Hyun Joon mencionó las buenas noticias en el episodio del 5 de enero de "Entertainment Weekly" de KBS 2TV. El actor bromeó, "Abraham concibió un hijo a la edad de 100 años. Concebí a mi segundo hijo a la edad de 50. Seré un buen padre". Continuó agregando, "Gracias a los espectadores por darme siempre energía positiva". Shin Hyun Joon se casó con su esposa en mayo de 2013 y tuvo su primer hijo en 2016. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Galería Shin_Hyun_Joon.jpg Shin Hyun Joon2.jpg Shin Hyun Joon3.jpg Shin Hyun Joon4.jpg Shin Hyun Joon5.jpg Shin Hyun Joon6.jpg Shin Hyun Joon7.jpg Shin Hyun Joon8.jpg Videografía Heroes (뮤지&신현준) (Muzie & Shin Hyun Joon) - Hero MV|Hero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:Olive9 Entertainment